just a dream
by jspotter
Summary: It always ends up to be that the one thing you want soso much is the one thing you'll never ever get. Oneshot, read


**author's/note: **

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

**I went to HP World, and it was amazing! :D **

**I made a banner thing for ****Not Planned****. Find it at my Polymore prof, or: **

http:(double slash)www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/set?id=26631671

**Enjoy(: **

**NOTE: I don't like this couple. But my mind randomly decided to bug me into writing it. So. Yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blaise or Ginny.**

* * *

**i was at the top and now its like i'm in the basement  
number one spot, now she find her a replacement  
i swear now i can't take it  
knowing somebody's got my baby  
**

_-just a dream, nelly_

* * *

It's almost like you're some sort _doll _the great Merlin uses to let his anger out at, pinching, hitting, kicking, and ripping the doll until its head is hanging onto the neck by a thinthin string and has stuffing leaking out of every edge and corner, because you can't tear yourself away from that un_touch_able disaster with redhotflaming hair and bluesapphire eyes (you'll be fine kid, it's just a schoolboy _crush_). You're _Blaise Zabini, _the pureblood _Slytherin _though, with your chocolatebrown hair and brownchocolate eyes, so you keep on coming for more (no-o way is _he _going to back down). And maybe it's because you've always been good with words (or maybe it's just because of your mother's genes), but you're able to touch the untouchable girl, and holy _shit_, it's almost like love at first sight.

"_What in the world, Blaise, are you thinking about?"_

"_Nothing, mother." _

"_A girl? Is she a pureblood? Is she rich?" _

"_N-no, mother." _

There's a shudder for each touch, a moan for each groan, and heart(s) beating f-f-fast. It's a dream that'll never[everever] see the future, but you're B l a i s e the _Zabini, _and you _think_ you're in_love_ when she presses her softwarm lips against your's, wraps her longslender arms around you with tears running down her rosypink cheeks (because her Romeo hasn't quite noticed his Juliet [again]), because bloody hell, you're quite content with that (maybe one day _you'll _be her perfectperfect Romeo). It's _not fair _to think that this happiness can never_ever_ be real, because you're stealing time from her ideal happilyeverafter (it's _oh so obvious, _kid, that _they're _the missingpuzzlepieces, the loveatfirstsights).

"_Ginny, holy shit, Ginny!" _

"_Oh, Har—Blaise." _

And then BOOM! it's like an _earth_quake, sent _directly _from Merlin.

"_We can't do this anymore, Zabini." _

"_W-wha…? W-wh…why?" _

"_I love him, and he loves me. That's why." _

"_Oh." _

And you _say _that you're _perfectly fine _with it, and that you always knew that _BlaiseandGinny_ was only ever just a joke (of lovely nights and secret places), that _HarryandGinny _was the real deal. She smiles her one dimpled smile as she thanks you for understanding. She stands on her tippytippytoes and you shudder as you feel her lips brush against your cheeks, and oh, you can't help it when your over controlling hormones take over and you snake your arms around her delicate waist and press your lips to hers, ignoring the fact that you're kissing a _taken_ _woman_, and that her sweet vanilla scent's been washed away (just like the rest of her).

You force your tongue into her mouth, running your tongue over her teeth, spiraling your tongue with hers, groaning pathetically (because, son, you're fighting a lost case, and you _know_ it). She whimpers slightly, trying weakly to push you off, but you've always been stronger, so you just hold onto her tighter, "_Please, Ginny, please." _You whisper feebly, askingbegging_pleading_ for her to say yes. She bites her bottom lip (ohoh_oh_), glances at you long and hard (pleaseplease_please_), and you can see "yes" forming on her lips, but with sudden strength, she shakes her head, her redred hair swishing this way and that. You're _Blaise Zabini _though, and Zabini'sdon't get rejected _that_ easily so you find your lips hard on hers and your arms circled around her before she can leave.

She's standing as still as a stone though, so you force your tongue in again, and tilt your head as those _pathetic _groans leave your body. There's still no response, so you let go, and plead and plead and plead, because she's everything you've everever wanted. Shit, you even spill your metal _heart _out to her, but then again, she's _the _Ginny Weasley, with the _Chosen One _as her goddamn _boyfriend, _and she's always been stubborn. She sends you a glare that somehow turns into pity before exiting the suddenly freezing cold room.

It's not pity that you want though, because it's _not_ pity that'll bring the sun's golden rays back into your frozen, cold-as-metal heart, so when you wake up the next day, you're on the hardhard floor, curled up into a pathetic ball, with tears staining your cheeks and puffy red eyes.

_You are hereby invited to _

_HARRY POTTER and GINERVA WEASLEY's _

_Wedding. _

Caligraphy fills up the parchment in your hand as what is _supposed _to be fury fills you, causing your hand to trembletrembletremble and your head to shakeshakeshake, because _fuck, _this _can't _(can'tcan'tcan't) be _real _can it? It seems like _yesterday_ that you inhaled the _sweetsweet _vanilla and felt those _softsoft _lips of Ginny _Weasley_. She's Ginny _Potter _now though, and all the unknown hope that's been filling up your mind disappears (no happilyeverafter for _this _story, son). And so for the second time in your whole goddamn _life _you fall forward onto your knees and start shedding pointless tears because of a _girl _(you wonder if you _really _l-l...lo…_love _her, because bloody hell, you're supposed to be _happy _that she finally got her fairytale Romeo, aren't you?).

Your head's still hanging from that thinthin string (hang on there, boy), but thinthin strings don't last for_ev_er_. _There's _always_ gonna be that one day when it just _snaps, _and when that final [ultimate_absolute_last]day comes, there's nothing you can do about it (just watch it fallfallfall).

**author's/note: **

**I'm pretty darn proud of this story :D**

**^.^ **

**And I will be even more if you could just press that lovely review button somewhere down there (points to the button). **

**:: SHH! **glances sideways and continues in a whisper** okay, so, any of you wonderful people who decide to review get a **lowers voice** cookie. That's right, a wonderful, awesome, unbelievably yummy chocolate chip cookie. End of SHH! :: **


End file.
